The electric apparatus includes a switch that is pressed by operating an operation button, a printed substrate mounted with the switch, and a housing that has an opening portion exposing the operation button and stores the printed substrate.
There is a thin housing as the housing included in the above-described electric apparatus. The thin housing includes a front surface, a back surface, and a side surface of which the area is smaller than each area of the front surface and the back surface. The above-described operation button is provided on the side surface of the housing. If the printed substrate mounted with the switch for the operation button is located parallel to the front surface or the back surface of the housing, the space occupied by the printed substrate in a direction of the front surface or the back surface inside the housing increases.